


Haunted House of Horrors

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec, Flirting, Funfair, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shy Alec, Tumblr Prompt, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Come on, the haunted house is this way," Isabelle changed topics with a smile, knowing her brother would only shut down if she continued with this, and grabbed his wrist to pull him through the mass of people. It was getting dark already but fortunately, the fair took place during the summer holidays and their adopted brother, Jace, had for some reason gotten a job at the haunted house here. His reasoning was something like "I'm 16 and allowed to earn my own money and I can comfort the scared girls leaving the haunted house, it's a win-win" and Alec wasn't too sure about the second part of this plan because haunted houses usually tended to be more funny and ridiculous than actually scary."Can we go home afterwards? It's kinda boring here and there are way too many people," Alec complained while following his sister towards the tacky looking excuse of a haunted house. In bad fake blood, the title Haunted House of Horrors was splashed against the top of the building that looked ready to collapse every second. Izzy probably wanted to go inside at some point but there was no way in hell he would step a foot into this house - the only horror was the possibility of the ceiling crashing down on their heads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/99675449967) is the Tumblr post with the prompt/meme and [here](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/150909925042) the answer post with this story :)
> 
> This one is #10 - _Haunted House_.
> 
> I know a “haunted house” is usually a thing where you walk through but this one turned into a “tunnel of horror” or whatever it’s called but I guess it’s close enough?

"You've been in love with him for at least a year and now he finally asked you on a date but you chickened out. Why was that, again?" Izzy glanced at her brother while pulling another piece of cotton candy from the pink cloud of sugar she bought a few minutes ago at the funfair they were currently visiting. Alec sighed in annoyance and ruffled his already slightly dishevelled mop of slightly curly hair.

"Because there's absolutely no way that someone like _Magnus Bane_ would be seriously interested in someone like _me_?! It makes no sense and I'm perfectly fine without pursuing this stupid crush. It'll fade away," Alexander replied and his sister sent a very unimpressed look his way.

"Why would he ask you out if he wasn't interested? Also, do you want the whole Jace farce with pining from afar, really? At least, this time, it's not your adopted brother you're head over heels for and the guy _asked you on a date_ , Alec. Go on a date with him and figure out if he's serious about you or not, what's the harm?"

Alec knew that Izzy couldn't understand why he would say no when a hot guy, his crush, asked him out but he wasn't like her. He wasn't all confidence wrapped in a beautiful body that half the school stared after. He was the guy nobody really noticed, always in the shadow of his two self-confident and gorgeous siblings. Nobody ever noticed him so what were the chances for someone as amazing as Magnus Bane, who could have anyone he wanted, to take a liking to _him_ of all people?!

"Come on, the haunted house is this way," Isabelle changed topics with a smile, knowing her brother would only shut down if she continued with this, and grabbed his wrist to pull him through the mass of people. It was getting dark already but fortunately, the fair took place during the summer holidays and their adopted brother, Jace, had for some reason gotten a job at the haunted house here. His reasoning was something like "I'm 16 and allowed to earn my own money and I can comfort the scared girls leaving the haunted house, it's a win-win" and Alec wasn't too sure about the second part of this plan because haunted houses usually tended to be more funny and ridiculous than actually scary.

"Can we go home afterwards? It's kinda boring here and there are way too many people," Alec complained while following his sister towards the tacky looking excuse of a haunted house. In bad fake blood, the title _Haunted House of Horrors_ was splashed against the top of the building that looked ready to collapse every second. Izzy probably wanted to go inside at some point but there was no way in hell he would step a foot into this house - the only horror was the possibility of the ceiling crashing down on their heads.

Just when they reached the tiny booth with the ticket counter and waited for Jace to stop flirting with a red-headed girl, one of the three guys with her turned around and...

"Alexander! What a sight for sore eyes," Magnus beamed and Alec's heart was in his throat at the simple sound of his name from the other's slightly glittery lips. It seemed like Magnus was wearing even more glitter than at school and for some reason it just made him look even more stunning instead of ridiculous. Someone who seems to be taking baths in glitter should look ridiculous and not _ridiculously hot_. Maybe there was something wrong with Alexander's head or just his taste in men in general.

"Uh...hi," was his very eloquent reply with a sheepish little smile and he could almost feel Izzy rolling her eyes next to him.

"You guys are heading into the haunted house?" She asked with an easy smile, her eyes sweeping over the slightly uncomfortable looking redhead that Jace was still flirting with - or tried to flirt with, seeing as the girl didn't seem too happy about it.

"Yes, biscuit and Selma insisted on it," Magnus answered with a dramatic sigh and Alexander wondered for a brief second who _Selma_ was until he noticed the other two guys glare at their glittery friend. One of them was...Raphael - Magnus' best friend who always looked like he was done with everyone and everything around him - and the other was Raphael's boyfriend...Simon? Alec heard that Magnus had made it his mission to never call Simon by his name and this was probably what was going on right now.

"How about we join you?"

Alec's eyes widened at Isabelle's suggestion but he had no chance to voice that he absolutely would not enter the building of architectural doom because he was distracted by Magnus' absolutely delighted smile and the fact that he immediately stepped closer to Alexander.

"I would love that. My best friend abandoned me anyway to take the ride with Seaburt and maybe Alexander would join me?" He glanced at Alec, _winked_ , and Isabelle had to suppress a giggle. Alexander was very tempted to turn around and run but he could gladly go without this embarrassment. So instead, he felt his cheeks heat up a little and dropped his gaze with a helpless little shrug. He really didn't want to go in there but it had been difficult enough to say no to the date and Magnus looked almost...hopeful right now.

"You don't really have any other choice because I will not go into a haunted house with my brother," Izzy grinned at Alec before stepping up to the ticket booth and looping her arm through Clary's with a sweet smile.

"Clary, how about you and I take the ride together?" She asked flirtily and the redhead's eyes widened a little before a blush coloured her cheeks and her pink lips curled into a bright smile.

"I'd love to," Clary agreed obviously happy and Alec almost laughed at the look on Jace's face. That was a very clear rejection if he had ever seen one. His thoughts were interrupted by Magnus mirroring Izzy's action, looping his arm through Alexander's whose heart felt like it wanted to beat right out of his ribcage and his cheeks would probably stay red the rest of the evening at this rate.

"It this okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked and he could only nod, not trusting his voice. He was completely distracted be the feeling of the other's arm curled around his, the warmth of his crush's body right next to his, that Alec didn't even really notice that Magnus bought their tickets.

"I guess we get our date after all," the older boy mused with another wink and Alexander ducked his head shyly, tentatively glancing up at Magnus through his eyelashes.

"Why would you even want to go on a date with me?" The question was out before Alec even knew he was about to ask such a stupid thing and his eyes widened. Magnus looked surprised but then his whole expression suddenly softened and the playful flirtiness seemed to disappear.

"Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't anyone want to go on a date with such a dashing, adorably shy young man?"

Alec's cheeks burned and he opened and closed his mouth a few times but he was unable to protest because his brain was unable to come up with anything. Magnus Bane had just called him _dashing_ and _adorable_?! Maybe they had already entered the haunted house, it collapsed and he was already close to death and hallucination weird things?

"Our cart is here," Magnus interrupted Alexander's ridiculous thoughts and he hadn't even noticed that the other's were already gone. He stepped into the two-seater cart first and automatically offered his hand to helps the other climb in as well and before he could withdraw it again - _Magnus certainly didn't need help getting into the cart of a stupid haunted house ride, idiot!_ \- slender fingers adorned with several sparkly rings wrapped around his and the older boy's smile almost caused Alec's heart to stop functioning. Magnus sat down next to him, closer than strictly necessary but he didn't let go of Alexander's hand and he really didn't want the elder to let go because it actually felt amazing to feel the other's fingers curled around his.

Alec glanced at their hands and then at Magnus who was already looking at him with a smile that took his breath away for a split second. This had to be a dream or near-death-experience, there was no way this was actually happening, right? The cart jerked a little before it started moving and a few seconds later they were wrapped in darkness and he could sadly not look at the gorgeous boy next to him any longer.

It was admittedly a little eerie, the weird silence and absolutely darkness surrounding them for a few seconds before a light switched on and something dropped from the ceiling, causing Alec to snap his eyes up in alarm and then roll them at the stupid artificial spider dangling almost right in front of their eyes. Magnus, though, had pressed further into his side and looped his arm around Alec's, fingers intertwining with his and cheek leant against Alexander's shoulder, making his heart skip a beat.

"You're...not actually scared, right?" Alec couldn't help the question because he could not imagine Magnus being scared by a plastic spider or other cheap jump scares. The older boy glanced up at him with wide eyes but he caught the mischievous glint and hint of a smirk in the corners of Magnus' lips.

"Maybe I am and need a strong man to protect me from the evil that lurks in the dark," Magnus replied, slightly teasing, and his fingertips pressed softly into the back of Alec's hand and despite all the nerves and shyness he couldn't bite back a smile at the obvious act.

"I'm pretty sure you're able to protect yourself perfectly fine - we have P.E. together every few weeks," Alexander pointed out and his cheeks were probably glowing in the dark when he caught Magnus' way too pleased grin.

"Oh, so you were checking me out?" Magnus asked, clearly delighted and his eyes shining happily in the dimmed light of the tunnel, not even deeming the figures popping out of the dark with a single glance.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one enjoying the view," he added with a glittery wink and honest to god lifted their hands to brush his lips against Alec's fingers. Maybe he should have agreed to the date from the beginning but Alexander really couldn't bring himself to regret his answer because he had Magnus curled into his side, fingers intertwined and sometime during the ride the other's soft lips even pressed a gentle peck to his cheek and even the haunted house collapsing on them wouldn't be able to wipe the brilliant smile from his face, that much was sure.


End file.
